The Marauders' and Severus Snape's Sorting
by Remustonkslupin
Summary: Four Boys known as the Maruaders and Severus Snape get sorted. We know what houses they ended up in but, what was the sorting hat thinking when it sorted them. This is my take on it. Let's dive in and see what the sorting hat has to say.


A/N- Just a one shot that I came up with. My other story "The Unknown Wereworlf" should be updated in a few days. I just want to write about the Marauders for a change. I love them and I find it fun to write about them. Please read and review. It helps me grow as a writer.

Before there was the Golden Trio and Next Gen. Four boys had left there mark on Hogwarts and it had never been the same since. These four boys were known as the Marauders and they each had a nickname plus their own thing. James Potter was Prongs and was always pining after Lily Evans the girl of his dream. Sirius Black or Padfoot as he was known by his friends, dreamed to step out of his parents shadows and beliefs. Then came sweet Remus Lupin known as Moony and a werewolf. He was sweet and kind. Spending most of his time in the Library. Peter Pettigrew wasn't always bad. A long time ago he was known as Wormtail. This is their sorting.

James Potter was looking around the Great Hall with Sirius Black. Remus Lupin was a few paces behind them with a book in his hand. On Remus' right side was Peter Pettigrew who was nervously talking to Remus even if he was not listening. Professor McGonagall stood up at the front waiting for them. They came to a stop in front of her. "Welcome first years. The sorting will start now," she said. She called out several names before she got to Sirius Black. "Black, Sirius."

Giving James a smile, Sirius ran up to the stool and put the hat on. He was dreading what it would say but, he knew he had to get this over with. The hat started to speak to him which no one could hear. "Another Black I see. I also see how different you are to them. Yes you would make a great Slytherin but, you are nothing like your family. You would love to prove how different you are to them." The hat sat there thinking some more before finally calling out "Gryffindor."

Sirius gave the hat to McGonagall and took off to the Gryffindor table. Minerva could have sworn he smiled as her as he left. Slughorn looked down upon Minerva. He was seething. That was his student. Everyone knew that the Blacks belonged in Slytherin. She returned his seething with a stern look. Did he really think that she wanted a Black in her house. She turned back to the students. "Quiet please," she shouted out.

The hall had broken out at the fact that a Black had been placed in Gryffindor. A perfect looked to Sirius as he took a seat. "This shall be an interesting seven years," he said giving Sirius a smile. "To bad I won't be here after two years."

LB

Remus Lupins hands started to sweat as he waited for his turn. He knew that he did not belong here upon his peers. Remus was a monster and knew that he could hurt anyone of them at any given time. That is why he never had any friends growing up. Add in the fact that his father feared that Remus would slip up and tell someone his little secret. At long last it came to his name. "Lupin, Remus," said Minerva giving him a smile as he trip up to the stool.

Minerva and the whole staff knew what he was. She dreaded having him in her house but, seeing him with that book she thought __'it might not be so bad after all to have him in my house.__ ' Remus put his book in his lap making sure to mark his page. Many of the students laughed. The Ravenclaws thought ' _ _I sure hope we get him. He could help us w__ _ _in__ _ _the house cup.__ ' All Remus could think about was how he would be put in Slytherin.

The hat started to speak which had startled Remus. "Jumpy I see. Not a bad mind. Ravenclaw would help grow and expand it. Loyal to the tee like a Hufflepuff but, you believe you should be in Slytherin because of what you are. Yes you are a dark creature, but that is all you have to go by for Slytherin. I see you could be brave if you wanted to be. You are no coward Remus Lupin unless it comes to people finding out about you. You are scared, very scared. Gryffindor wouldn't be bad either."

Remus really was sweating by now. He was very scared that he wouldn't be placed in Slytherin where he belong. Even if he secretly wanted to be in Hufflepuff. "Please just sort me already," Remus spoke quietly to the hat.

The hat let out a little laugh. "Better be Gryffindor," said the Hat.

LB

Peter stood there as Remus Lupin got down and went over to the Gyffindor table. He was not really nervous at all now. Peter was just ready to get this over with. He was on the short side and looked like a rat. His name was called and he stumbled up to the stool. Peter dropped the hat two times before finally putting it on. The hat started to speak quickly. "Yes you are very interesting. You would do well in Slytherin, but you are wanting to prove how brave you can be. I see that you would love to go into the same house as the boy you met on the train. I can see it in your mind. You really liked him and wants to be friends with him." The hat said a few more things before calling out "Gryffindor."

Peter hopped down and ran over to Remus. They grinned at each other. "It is nice to know that I know someone from this house already," said Peter.

Remus pulled out a piece of chocolate and handed a piece to Peter. "If you want it, can have it," said Remus.

Peter took it and ate it really quick. He was not aloud to have sweets at home. He also was thankful to the boy for giving him a piece. "Thank you, so much. Never had anyone been this nice to me as you have. Sure I had friends but, we like to tease and pick on each other," Peter said.

Remus gave him a chocolate smile. "Your welcome," he replied.

LB

James Potter was very thrilled to be at Hogwarts. His parents told him all about it and like Black, he was a Pureblood. The only difference was his family wasn't made up of dark wizards. James Potter vowed to walk slowly and gracefully up to the stool when his name was called. He was going to show Lily Evans how much of a gentleman he could be. In reality, he stumbled on his robs before he even got up there. Once sitting on the stool. The hat said "I see a Potter now who had made friends with a Black. Interesting to say the least. The teachers would hate me if I put you in the same house but, there is no other place for you." It shouted out "Gryffindor."

James hopped down and went to sit next to Sirius who high five him. They both started talking at once. He smiled at Evans who groaned. She knew how this was going to play out. "Don't worry, it will be ok," Remus said to her.

He too was eyeing them with a dirty look. "What are you two going on about?" asked James.

"Nothing," they said at the same time.

LB

Severus Snape stood there waiting for a long time. He was worried about what house he would be placed in. Plus now Lily Evans his childhood best friends was in a different house. Who knew what would happen. He didn't want to be in Gryffindor with those boys and knew Slytherin was his place. Severus just didn't want to lose his best friend. Not hearing Professor McGonagall call his name, he just stood there. "Snape, Severus," she called out a again.

Severus ran up to the stool. He was on the tall side for his age and had greasy hair. Severus sat down on the stool. The hat took a moment before finally speaking. "I see you are at a loss. Your best friend is in the house that you don't want to be in. But, you want to stay friends with her. You have a very great mind and could do well in Ravenclaw. Your ambition is high though. You would do great in Slytherin as well." "Slytherin," said the hat.

Severus ran over to his house with a frown on his face. He had gotten the house he wanted, but his best friend was not with him. Severus sat down next to a fifth year and gave his best friend a small smile. "Lucius Malfoy and welcome to Slytherin," he said holding out his hand.

Severus shook it. "Thank you," he said.


End file.
